


Learning to love a Winchester.

by LovingTFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingTFW/pseuds/LovingTFW
Summary: Sapphire Jones has her entire world turned upside down when she runs into the Winchester's and their angel at her dad's bar one night. Will things finally go her way or will she have to keep fighting for the things she loves?





	Learning to love a Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> This the first time I have wrote Supernatural Fiction so take it easy in the comments. I will try to upload as frequently as I can but it may take me a while to get into the swing of posting.
> 
> Enjoy :)

My name is Sapphire Jones and I am a hunter. Not your ordinary type of hunter though, the type of hunter that hunts ghosts, witches, demons and anything Supernatural I guess. I got into this line of work because of my father. He was a hunter and he taught me everything I know, my dad doesn’t hunt as much as he used to anymore but the bar he runs has turned into a hunter hub, every hunter that is passing by or in need of help on a hunt goes there. In between hunts I help out as much as I can and that is what I was doing on the night that I ran into the Winchesters. This is how my story goes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up and down the bar I make sure that everyone has everything that they need before I turn around and start cleaning up behind the bar. The jukebox in the corner, that was handed down to my dad from his dad, starts playing "The Jack" by AC/DC and I start swaying my hips to the beat and singing along to the words. I'm so focused on what I am doing that I don't feel all of the eyes at the bar on me. At the end of the song I turn around and make eye contact with a pair of green eyes, I quickly look away and realise that every guy in the place is staring at me with wide eyes and every female is glaring at me with jealousy. I blush and look back at green eyes, "Sorry about that, what can I get for you?" He smirks at me, "Don't apologize for the show darlin'" He says, "I will take a whiskey, straight." I nod my head and quickly look away from his intense stare and start getting his drink for him. "That type of day, huh?" I say, trying to make conversation to fill the silence between me and him. "Yup." He says, stopping any type of conversation and downing his drink. I refill his glass and nod before I turn and serve some other hunters, my coworker deciding to serve green eyes whilst trying to get all of his attention on her.

All throughout the night I could feel his eyes on me, causing me to get goosebumps up my arms. I walk out from behind the bar and over to the jukebox and put on "Cherry Pie" by Warrant, another one of my favorite songs, I then move around the tables collecting all of the glasses and rubbish stopping every now and then to talk to the regulars. I make my way back to the bar and start putting the dirty glasses in the sink, "You have a great taste in music." I hear from behind me. I turn around and green eyes is looking at me with intrigue and curiosity in his eyes. I smile slightly at him, "I get it from my dad." I wink at him before turning back around and finishing what I was doing. I won't lie and say green eyes wasn't attractive because he looked like he had been sculpted by Gods themselves, I just knew that in this life style you don't get to have relationships or the apple pie life because there will always be monsters out there after you so there was no need to get attached to anyone. I shake my head and go back to serving people at the bar, trying to keep my eyes off of the green eyed man sat at the end of the bar.

"Hey kiddo, how is everything going?" My dad says from behind me. "Dad, don't do that you are gonna end up giving me a heart attack one day." I scold as I turn around with my hand on my heart. "Sorry baby." He responds sheepishly before kissing me on the forehead. I huff and shake my head, "Everything is going fine dad. What's up? It's your day off, why are you down here?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest. "I got a phone call a while ago from Dean Winchester, he is after some help with finding his brother, Sam, and wanted to come and see if I had heard anything." He says back. "And he couldn't have just asked you over the phone?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him. He starts to fidget under my hard stare, "Well you see, I may have kind of volunteered you to help him." He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. "And you didn't think to ask me if I was okay with going off with some stranger to find his brother?" I ask, shocked at what he had done. "He isn't really a stranger...." My dad tells me, looking at me pleadingly. "Fine, I will help him, just stop with the puppy dog eyes." I groan, closing my eyes and throwing my head backwards. "See I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He jokes, "Come on, he is just over there." He says, pointing at green eyes before dragging me over to him. I curse under my breath as he does, "Of course it fucking is." I shake my head and stagger behind him.


End file.
